An Unlikely Traitor
by SilveryMoon34
Summary: A sequel to 'An Unlikely Hero'. When a curse drives Camelot's residents to near starvation, Gwaine and the gang must recover an ancient artifact of the Old Religion in order to break it. Pairings: A/M, hinted Gwaine/Morgana
1. A Quest, my good man

**A/N: For Rosesumner and scientia-potentia-est, who got the gears moving for this one. Hope you like this one too, guys =). (Apologies for another crappy title. Naming things are not my specialty.)**

**An Unlikely Traitor**

I was on my third tankard of mead, when I heard a familiar voice shout my name. "Gwaine!"

I stared into the amber liquid in the bottom of my cup suspiciously. I couldn't be _that _drunk yet, could I?

"Gwaine!" There it was again, closer this time. I looked up, half turning round…to be suddenly engulfed by dark blue fabric.

Taking it by the shoulders, I managed to peel it away far enough to get a look at a face. "Oh. Helloo Merlin. Long time no see."

The boy froze, staring at me. "Gwaine, what is _that_?"

"You like it?" I stroked my seven month old beard fondly.

"It looks like a bedraggled rat." I glanced up to see Arthur take the chair next to mine, a smirk gracing his royal mug.

I wagged a finger at him. "Jealousy…is an ugly emotion, young Pendragon." I slurred wisely, suppressing a hiccup.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Right. Whatever you say, oh wise one." He slipped an arm casually around Merlin's waist, pulling the boy so he was half sitting, half leaning next to him.

I wrinkled my nose, taking another swig. "Your _sister _would like it." I grumbled.

Merlin and Arthur shared a knowing look. "Why don't you ask her?"

I nearly choked. "Morgana's _here_?"

"Of course." I whipped around to see the dark haired lady herself, smiling.

"Hello Morgana." I said stupidly. "Didn't see you there."

She stepped forward, giving me a big hug. "Hello yourself."

As I hugged her back, I briefly entertained the thought of pulling her into my lap, as Arthur had with Merlin, but I quickly decided that I was not even close to being drunk enough to face the wrath of Morgana. Arthur I could handle, but Morgana? Nooo.

I let her go, and she took the seat on my other side. I looked at all three of them, my heart truly warm for the first time in _ages_-or perhaps that was just the mead. Whatever its cause, it was sadly squashed as something remarkably intelligent (given my current state) crossed my mind.

"Now I _know _you all didn't come all this way just to say hello." I had quickly found that outside Pendragon lands, taverns were few and far in between, meaning that my wanderings over the past seven months took me much farther than I had intended…

Merlin grinned, but his heart wasn't in it. "Maybe we're here to tell you that you can come home now?"

I shook my head. "Nope." Not even Arthur and Morgana's efforts combined could make Uther change a sentence this quick. My friends had gotten themselves in trouble-_again_.

Arthur shifted slightly so he could look at me around his boy's ridiculously large ears. I raised my eyebrow, continuing. "…You got yourselves in trouble, _again. _How the hell did you survive before I came to Camelot?"

"You're both right, Gwaine."

I cocked my head. "Oh _really?_"

"Yes. Camelot is in trouble, but Morgana and I managed to convince my father that if you help us save the kingdom again, he'll revoke his sentence, maybe even restore your knighthood."

My mouth quirked. "Right." I'll believe that one when Cenred and Uther become besties. "Ignoring the fact that your father is a renown hypocrite…What am I needed for this time?"

"We need you to help us retrieve an Old Religion artifact from a cave." Morgana answered me reluctantly, and when I looked at her, she avoided my gaze.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad…" I flinched, knowing, with those words said, more bad news was coming.

"It wouldn't be, except the cave is in the heart of bandit country, in Cenred's kingdom…and the fact that its possibly guarded by a very powerful Priestess of the Old Religion…" Merlin added, biting his lip.

I stood up. "Well come on, the-whoa." I swayed, catching myself on the table. Must be drunker than I thought…

"Not tonight." Arthur said firmly as Morgana stood up, putting steadying hands on my shoulders. "We rest tonight, and set off in the morning."

With Merlin's help, I followed the two royals upstairs. The royals naturally had their own rooms, while I bunked in my room with Merlin. I let the boy have the bed-mostly because I kind of collapsed near it and couldn't be bothered to get up again.

With my nose pressed slightly against the wooden floor, I heard Merlin climb into the tiny bed. He paused. "Are you sure you're all right like that…?"

"Yep." I said, vaguely waving my hand. "Go to sleep, Merlin. Bandit country and all that tomorrow."

"Right." I had just started to doze when he spoke again. "Its good to see you again, Gwaine. I've missed you. We all have."

I smiled. "Missed you too. All of you, stupid royals included."

I heard the young warlock laugh softly. "Good night, Gwaine."

"'Night, Merlin."

I woke up to a blistering headache, my body aching from its odd position on the floor…all usual. What was _un_usual was the fact that when I opened my eyes, I was assaulted by bright sunlight. _Ow._

I got up slowly, blinking, attempting and failing to shield my eyes from the offending rays. Through my blurry eyes, I saw a certain someone with a scarlet neckerchief and a dark blue shirt standing at my window. "Merlin. Oh good. I didn't dream the whole thing…"

He glanced at me, face crinkled slightly in confusion. "You dream about your friends showing up to drag you off on a quest?"

I shrugged. "I've dreamed weirder things, believe me."

He turned fully to me, interested now. "Like what?"

I laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'll tell you when you're older. Now where are the lovely royals?"

Merlin gestured behind him. "In the courtyard."

"Right. Come on, then."

In the lonely tavern's little 'courtyard', I got another surprise.

"Gwen!" I shouted, not caring one whit that I was making my headache worse.

"Gwaine!" The slight handmaiden threw her arms around my neck, nearly choking me. When we broke apart, she gave me a strange look.

"You smell like a brewery, and what is _that_?"

"it's a _beard_." I automatically started stroking the offending patch of hair defensively.

"I think it suits him." Morgana said sweetly behind us.

"Ha! I _told _you your sister would like it." I crowed at Arthur as he mounted up.

"Yes, and she also has a fondness for small hairy creatures that live in the ground. Much like yourself, Gwaine." The Prince retorted, not missing a beat.

I blinked at him in surprise, opening my mouth to snipe back, when I noticed an unfamiliar face behind Gwen.

"Helloo. Who's this?"

Gwen glanced back with a smile. "She's our guide, Gwaine."

Said girl-a pretty little thing with bright blonde hair and steady dark eyes-stepped around Gwen, offering her hand. "My name is Anna."

"A pleasure." I kissed her hand. She just looked at me, taking her hand back without comment. Undisturbed-I had warmed up colder lasses than this in my brief span as a knight-I hopped into the saddle of the great black beast Camelot's dear Prince and company had provided me.

Anna and Gwen mounted up-Anna on a solid white mare, Gwen on a caramel-colored gelding. Anna immediately took the lead, leading the way out of the tiny courtyard without another word, the rest of us following.

After one false start (I forgot my sword and pack back in my room at the tavern) we were well on our way.

"So how long?" I asked idly after a blessedly quiet hour.

"The main route takes several days, but given the urgency of your quest, a shortcut would be more prudent, I think." Anna replied evenly.

_A shortcut_? Something else occurred to me too-something I forgot to ask last night. "Speaking of urgency, what exactly ails Camelot?"

The question wiped the smiles from my friends' faces. "A powerful curse. It blighted the crops, causing them to rot overnight. Wildlife became scarce soon after. The wells were even starting to run low when we left." Arthur said quietly.

"And this artifact…?"

"Should-_will _be able to purify the land." Merlin put in. I glanced at him, but he was looking off to the side, avoiding not my eye but Arthur's. _Merlin doesn't believe this will work._ Why did that give me the feeling that we were chasing down a desperate fairytale? _Oh right, because that's what we _do.

It was very close to nightfall by the time Arthur called a halt. It was obvious that it was killing him to do it-and for once, I agreed with him-but even with a witch and a warlock with us, it was _not _a good idea to travel in bandit country at night.

The same awkward, tense silence that had plagued the daylight ride continued in the camp. Even the ever cheerful Gwen's face held no smile.

I had just finished unsaddling my horse when I heard Arthur say, "Merlin, where are you going?"

"Firewood." The young warlock tossed vaguely over his shoulder, not looking back.

"I'll come with you." I said quickly. Even the creepy silence of hostile woods was better than this.

Merlin didn't seem to hear me, so I tagged along after, following the sound of his clumsy feet as well as my eyes in the quickly darkening forest.

Almost as an afterthought, the young sorcerer summoned a fist sized globe of pale blue light. _Good way to draw attention to ourselves, that. _But then again, so was staggering about in the dark.

"Merlin." I said quietly, several minutes into our silent walk.

"Yes?"

"Why do you not think this will work?"

"Because…" He froze so suddenly I nearly ran into him.

"Oi, Merlin…!"

"Shut up." He hissed back. Then: "Do you hear that?"

I did. It sounded like…rustling.

Merlin lifted his hand, whispering a quick string of words. The globe of light in his hand started to glow brighter, revealing…

My eyes widened. "What the hell is _that_?"

A creature with the head of a snake and the body of a leopard lay crouched in front of us. The rustling sound was its breath as it slept.

"Questing Beast." Merlin breathed, horrified.

I raised an eyebrow. "So _this_ is a Questing Beast?" It was ugly, to be sure, but it didn't look so tough. _But then it woke up_.

"Run!" Merlin shouted, grabbing my wrist and taking off as it reared up with an deafening roar.

"So _this _is a Questing Beast!" I cackled as we ran, the thing crashing along right behind. "Brilliant!"

"One bite will _kill_, Gwaine!" Merlin shouted back. I shut my mouth and sped up, quickly overtaking the boy and dragging him with me. _Maybe not so brilliant, then._

I skirted the camp-the last thing we needed was to bring the thing crashing through our camp. Instead, I aimed for a tangled thicket I had seen earlier, with a fallen tree in the center.

When we reached it, I dived behind the tree and crouched there, as low as I could, gripping Merlin's wrist and yanking him down with me. The boy had doused his light when we started running; I could see nothing in the dense thicket, not even Merlin, who was mere inches from me. All I could hear was his breathing, quick and panicky. I squeezed his wrist.

We held our breath, waiting. The brambles, the strong berry smell, and the giant log would hide us. Hopefully.

The rustling came heart-stoppingly close to the other side of the log, almost close enough to touch. But then it suddenly turned away, leaving as quickly as it had come. I waited several tense heartbeats before I poked my head up over the log. Weak moonlight had appeared, filtering down from the trees outside the thicket. The Questing Beast was gone.

I let out my breath in a soft gust. "It's gone, Merlin." I looked over at the young warlock as the pale blue light flared again. "Close, that one." I laughed shakily.

"Yeah." He was shaking a bit as I helped him up. He looked up at me, and his already white face went even whiter. "Gwaine-"

I felt something cold and sharp touch my neck. "Yes, very close."

_Oh shit._

**A/N: I know its really mean to leave it there. Please don't hate me too much =(. I promise the next chapter will be up before you know it! So, like it, hate it so far? Reviews are love =).**


	2. Chasing a Fairytale

**A/N: Second chapter! Yay!**

"Shit."

"Up." Barked another voice. I straightened slowly, one hand carefully drifting toward my sword…

Merlin gasped. A gloved hand gripped his hair, exposing his neck to the wicked blade of a hunting knife. I kept my hand away, cursing quietly again.

The bandits dragged us out of the thicket, leading us…back toward the camp. _Uh oh._

A few minutes later, and they dragged us into camp. I looked around, doing a mental head count. We were all here, every one of us guarded. No one had been able to slip away.

Arthur glared at us from where he was pinned on his knees by three bandits. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Oh you know, getting chased by a Questing Beast. Captured by these lovely men. The usual." As I talked, I caught Morgana's eye. Arthur saw, and nodded slightly. "Right."

An understanding went through the three of us, quick as a lightning strike. A slight smile touched my mouth as I watched Morgana, waiting…

Her eyes went gold. That's when Arthur and I moved. I slammed my elbow into the man guarding me, breaking his grip and throwing him into the man holding Merlin, who had suddenly lost his knife. They seem to fall in slow motion-_Morgana's spell._ Arthur threw off his captors, nailing one in the stomach with his own knife, the others with a punch and a sword thrust.

I finished off mine and Merlin's captors, and turned to see how the other fared. Arthur had finished with his, and Morgana…she stood among the dead bodies of her, Anna and Gwen's captors, smiling wickedly.

"What kept you two?" She asked, sheathing her sword. I felt my jaw drop. _Damn._

I glanced over at Merlin, who was rubbing his neck. "Remind me to never piss her off." He nodded, eyes wide.

The she-devil in question looked at me, green eyes narrowing. "Now what was this about a Questing Beast?"

"No time." Arthur said flatly. I saw his point-bandits were like rats; seeing a few meant there were dozens nearby. We didn't have the time to fight them _all_ off.

"This way." Anna said suddenly. She didn't wait for us to follow; she marched off, into the woods. The horses were gone; they must have run off during the fighting.

Morgana and Gwen turned to follow her, me right behind. Arthur and Merlin took up the rear, Arthur intently looking a very pink Merlin over for injuries, and probably mumbling about what a terrible rescuer I was. I just shook my head, trying not to smile.

There was no path where Anna led us, yet she seemed to know where she was going, even as the trees and undergrowth thickened to the point where Morgana and I had to use our swords to cut a path. Still, Anna led us on, seeming almost to glide among the foliage, not needing to cut herself a path. _How is she doing that?_ From the looks on Gwen and Morgana's faces, they were thinking the same thing.

We must have walked for a while, for the forest around us slowly brightened, its residents coming to life. Yet, I didn't feel tired. I glanced around, at Gwen, Merlin, Arthur…from the confused looks on their faces, they were realizing it too. I looked at Morgana, who shook her head.

"Its not me." She said, her voice oddly hushed.

"Its this place." Anna finished for her, a slight smile curling her lips as she glanced at Morgana. "The Druids know it as the Healer's Glade. Ancient healing magic dwells here, placed here by priestesses of the Old Religion. It's a sanctuary, for those who know where to find it."

"A sanctuary, in the middle of Cenred's kingdom…" Arthur said dubiously.

"Do not trouble yourself, Prince. Cenred knows nothing of this place, and never will." Anna replied calmly.

Something occurred to me then. "This is the shortcut you told us about, isn't it?"

"Yes. The cave you seek is at the end of this dale, a mere two days' walk away."

Our goal was so close…Gwen and Morgana shared relieved looks. Revived, Arthur took the lead once more, walking side by side with Anna, Merlin just behind.

It wasn't long before the dense forest opened out, and the glade Anna had talked about was revealed. It was beautiful, dreamlike; a clear sky stretched out overhead, a ceiling of pure blue over a floor of soft green that glowed in the sun. None too distant, I could see the rocky end of the small dale, just over the tree line.

Morgana and Gwen gasped out loud at the sight. I felt a hand-Morgana's-grip mine, squeezing gently. I smiled, squeezing her delicate fingers back lightly. Merlin laughed out loud. As we walked, he ran, dashing through the grass and dandelions, playing like a child. Gwen took off after him. Not even Arthur could keep a smile from his face as handmaiden and warlock chased each other, their laughter bright and clear.

It was as if a massive weight had been lifted from all of our shoulders. Our goal was right in front of us; we had passed through bandit country unscathed, and there was no sign of the cave's guardian anywhere, even with the cave so close. In two days' time, we would have the artifact, and Camelot would be safe…

The two days passed in a blur; the glade's healing magic eliminated the need for rest. The afternoon of the second day, the land started to gently rise, the trees thinning out, until the cave was suddenly looming in front of us, a great dragon's maw sticking out the side of the dale's wall.

"Cheerful place, isn't it?" I said quietly to Morgana and Merlin, who stood on either side of me.

"Odd place, for a healing artifact." Gwen added from behind us, looking up at the cave uncertainly, brown eyes worried.

"Don't tell me you're all _afraid_ of a little _cave._" Arthur sneered, bright blue eyes wide and mocking.

Morgana drew herself up to her full height. "Of course not," She marched past Arthur, into the cave. Anna had already gone in. Rolling his eyes, Arthur followed.

I glanced at Merlin and Gwen, and shrugged, reluctantly following the royals.

The cave was cold-a shock from the warmth of the sunlit dale-and smelled like mold and stale air. Only a few feet in, it was pitch black. Two globes of pale blue light-Merlin and Morgana-flared to life, showing nothing but blank, damp stone on either side. I swallowed, feeling faintly claustrophobic.

Anna was waiting for us. "This way." She said softly.

The narrow tunnel gradually sloped downward, its floor quickly getting rockier and more uneven, until we reached…stairs? Stairs were cut seamlessly into the floor, leading down a sharp drop. The tunnel was even narrower here, forcing us to walk single file.

At the bottom, the tunnel opened out into a room that was roughly the size of Camelot's throne room. At one time, it had been some kind of altar room; dull green and silver banners hung from the ceiling at the end of the room, a long forgotten crest on their fronts. The altar itself was long gone, but the stone slab it had once sat on stood in between the two banners. Silver symbols covered the walls, glittering eerily in the pale blue light.

Behind the stone slab was another tunnel; Anna led us toward it, unbothered by the hostile feeling the room seemed to have. I glanced around, but from the looks on my friends' faces, the feeling wasn't just my imagination. We weren't wanted here.

The second we reached the center of the room, the spider webbed torch brackets all around the room suddenly burst to life, making us all jump.

"Come on." Anna said serenely, not pausing. As we cautiously followed her, Arthur dropped back a bit, looking at me and Merlin.

"Something isn't right here." He muttered. "Keep your eyes open, both of you."

I nodded, looking away as Merlin lightly brushed Arthur's hand, eyes wide with worry.

I watched as Anna disappeared into the tunnel, Morgana heedlessly following after. Gwen and Merlin were right behind them, inside the archway, when a grinding noise started up, coming from inside the wall. I pushed both of them further inside, jerking back myself as a slab of stone crashed down, sealing up the archway.

"Arthur! Gwaine!" I heard Merlin shout faintly on the other side. Arthur brushed past me, kicking the slab, as if that alone would make it move. "Dammit!" He growled.

"Arthur!" Morgana's voice. "Gwaine…?"

"We're all right, Morgana!" I yelled back. "Go on. We'll catch back up."

"Right." Arthur said in a normal voice, emotions back under control. "There _has_ to be some kind of switch around here that will move this damn thing…"

"Like that one?" I asked glibly, pointing. On the backside of the altar slab, was a raised relief of a strange symbol that looked like an archway.

"Yes!" Arthur lunged forward, pressing it. An identical grinding noise started, but the slab in front of us didn't move. Instead, part of the wall to the left of the sealed archway moved, opening to reveal another tunnel, this one lit by torches. _Leave it to dead men to not make it_ _easy_. I moved toward it with a sigh.

"What are you doing?" Arthur growled.

"Taking the route the fates have generously provided us."

"If you _haven't_ noticed, that's the _wrong way_. There has to be another switch around here to open the _right _way-"

"There are no other switches, mate. This other way is our only chance."

The Prince sighed loudly, but gave in and followed me. I stepped through, drawing my sword, Arthur following suit. No slab came down to seal us in, which was a relief.

We moved carefully, wary now of more tricks. The light seemed…different here, somehow. Perhaps it was just because it was a smaller space, but the light seemed weirdly concentrated, making what few shadows there were appear much more menacing…

The entrance to the tunnel was just a small patch of dimmer light behind us when we came across a split in the tunnel. "This way." Arthur whispered, turning toward the right-hand tunnel.

"Wait." I said. I squinted down the left-hand tunnel. I thought I heard rustling, and…creaking?

"Come on. We've no time to gawk-"

Out of the blue, a _skeleton _burst out of the other side of the tunnel, its sword a blur. I barely got my own up in time to block. Three quick strikes, and the thing was a pile of bones on the tunnel floor. But it wasn't alone. I backed away as the rustling grew louder.

"Arthur…" I looked over at the Prince. He nodded, stepping forward.

They came in a wave, swords swinging. Together, we charged to meet them, our own blades held high.

But then, Arthur seemed to freeze, to forget where he was for a minute. I didn't see what happened next-I was busy avoiding being gutted by a bold skeleton and his particularly vicious katana-but I whipped around at the sound of a scream, fearing the Prince had been hit.

He hadn't. He was backing away, horrified, sword forgotten in his hand.

"Arthur!" I hacked through another skeleton. "Sword!"

"What?" His voice sounded strange. It sounded…higher, a young boy's register, not a man's. He looked up, and it was a terrified little boy's eyes I saw. I swore.

"_Sword, Arthur!_" I screamed, pointing at my own sword. He seemed to realize what I was saying, and raised it, but his stance was all wrong. He wasn't just scared; his mind had somehow been set back. I swore.

I hacked my way through the invading crowd of skeletons. When I reached him, I grabbed his wrist-much like Merlin had me back in the forest-and ran.

For once, the sealing slabs worked in our favor, because as we ran, one of them slammed down behind us, stopping the skeletons cold. I stopped too, turning to my royal friend.

"Sorry." I slapped him.

"Ow!" The Prince glared at me, clutching his cheek. "Was that really _necessary_?"

"Just making sure you stopped panicking."

He flushed a bright red. "Princes don't _panic_."

"Right, and I suppose they don't court their servants, either."

"Shut up." He pushed past me. I followed like the good little knight I am, trying not to smile.

This part of the corridor was twisted and uneven, with fewer torches. The feeling of claustrophobia came back, stronger than before as the corridor bottlenecked. I shook my head, breathing deeply. I stared at the back of Arthur's head, forcing myself to focus. _Focus, Gwaine. This isn't you._ There was magic in this place, magic that had briefly set Arthur's mind back, and it was trying to affect me now.

Focusing didn't help. My sword clattered to the ground as my hands started to shake. I stared at them, clenching them, but that just made them shake worse. Two torches went out near me, darkening the corridor even more. A wave of dizziness hit; I crouched, burying my fists into my stomach. It was like the corridor was closing in; I couldn't breathe-

"Gwaine! _Gwaine!_" I curled tighter, hiding. Arthur grabbed my shoulders, dragging me up.

"No!" I tried to pull away. "Its too cold, too dark, too _close_!" He _hit me_, a round smack across the jaw. The blind panic instantly vanished; I was myself again.

I glared at him, holding my cheek. "Damn royal."

He smirked. "That's more like it." But then the humor vanished. "What the hell is happening to us?"

"I don't know, but we've got to get out of here."

"Agreed."

A few minutes later, Arthur said, "Do you feel that?"

I nodded. "Fresh air."

"Yes." He sheathed his sword, hurrying around the bend. I followed more cautiously, gripping my sword's hilt all the tighter. Something didn't feel right…

Several feet from the bend in the tunnel, it opened out again. Arthur hurried eagerly toward it. "Arthur-" I called after him, but he wasn't listening anymore. Swearing, I sheathed my sword and pounded after.

When I reached the end, I skidded to a halt. The chamber beyond was _massive_, and _open to the sky. _A gigantic altar, gilded and eerily magnificent, sat on its far end, lit by hundreds of tiny candles. Two shapes stood in front of it, one blonde, one dark haired…

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Gwen!" As I approached, the Prince was cradling one limp shape in his arms; another lay beside him. _Merlin and Gwen. _That meant…

"Oh look, sister. The boys have arrived." Anna had turned from the altar, and was smiling-and not in a welcome back kind of way.

Morgana turned from the altar, to smile at me. "What kept you two?" There was something wrong with her eyes. The Morgana I knew wasn't in them. They were cold and dark-more like emeralds than human eyes.

"What did you do to them, Anna?" I growled, stepping forward, in front of the kneeling Prince and my unconscious friends.

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "You address Morgause, Gwaine, the lady of this place. You will show some respect." Her eyes flashed gold. I felt one of my knees give way, landing me painfully into a kneeling position.

Arthur saw. "Morgana? What are you _doing_?"

"Aiding her sister, little Prince." Morgause purred, putting an arm around Morgana's shoulders.

"Quick question." I said. They both looked at me. "Who the hell are you, and what is going on?"

"I am Morgause, the priestess-guardian of this temple and the Cup your dear Prince seeks." Morgause replied evenly. "You have me to thank for the fact you are here."

"_Why_?" The strangled word came from behind me, from Arthur. "All those people, _dying_, in Camelot. What _for_?"

"For too long, Uther has prosecuted my kind, slaughtering any he catches. But now, with my sister by my side, I will change that. All magical beings who have suffered at his hands will be avenged." She smiled, but it was cold, colder than the highest mountaintop. "Sadly, I cannot allow anyone who might resist us to live. Goodbye."

A vortex of red as blistering hot as a blacksmith's forge appeared, coming toward us…but then it was blown back, dissipating before it touched Morgana. I twisted around to look behind me.

Merlin was sitting up, supported by Arthur. "Consider yourself resisted." He wheezed, a goofy grin spreading on his face.

Arthur looked at me. _Help him._

I nodded. "Ready, Merlin?"

His grin got fierce. "Whenever you are, Gwaine."

I nodded, standing and drawing my sword. I didn't get a chance to turn around. A force slammed into my back, knocking me to the ground again. I rolled, barely avoiding getting skewered.

"Merlin!" I shouted. "You said you were ready!"

"Yeah sorry!" I heard the rasp of another sword being drawn. I glanced up to see Arthur charge into the fight. I swung at Morgause's legs, hoping to distract her and give Arthur an opening, but we both underestimated the priestess. She jumped my swing, and twisted gracefully to avoid Arthur's, landing balanced on both feet, half crouched like a tigress. The one good side? It gave me a chance to recover.

We circled Morgause. Morgana hissed a spell, but whatever it was, Merlin managed to deflect it. It went wild, striking somewhere near the lady. This was not lost on Morgause; she glanced up worriedly. The hesitation was small, and she was quick to recover and bat away our attempts to press it, but the damage was done. As Morgause was briefly distracted by Arthur, I looked to Merlin.

"Merlin."

"I know." He was looking at Morgana, reluctantly.

"_Merlin._" He looked at me. "Be gentle."

"Of course." He looked back at Morgana, his eyes flashing gold as his mouth rattled off the spell. I flinched as Morgana went flying.

Morgause whipped around. "Morgana!" Her eyes flared gold. Arthur didn't hesitate_. _Morgause yelped, clutching her side. She glared at him…and disappeared. She was gone.

I ran to Morgana, dropping my sword. She sat on the other side of the altar, staring at it blankly. Her eyes were back to normal.

"Morgana." She looked up at me. "Gwaine!" I hugged her. She buried her face into my shoulder. "I am so sorry, Gwaine."

"Shhh." I stroked her hair. "It's all right now."

She looked up at Arthur's approach, eyes wide.

"Arthur! You didn't…?"

But Arthur's bright blue eyes were solemn. "She disappeared, but the wound looked grievous. I'm sorry."

She looked at me, eyes filling with tears. "She was my _sister_, Gwaine."

"I know." I tightened my grip as she buried her face into my shoulder again, sobbing.

After a moment, Arthur left us, approaching the altar. On it, I could see part of the jeweled Cup that would be Camelot's salvation. "All this, for a damn _cup._" He muttered bitterly, as he picked the thing up.

"Morgana." Gwen and Merlin staggered toward us, supporting each other.

Morgana jumped up to hug them both. "I am so sorry! I shouldn't have-"

Gwen shushed her. "It wasn't your fault, Morgana. We know that."

As I retrieved my sword, Arthur said, "Let's go home."

Now there's a royal order I was all too happy to obey. I supported Gwen-ignoring her protests-while Arthur took Merlin. Morgana stood between us, holding on to Gwen's and Merlin's arms, linking us all together.

With Morgause gone, the caves had lost the feeling of a hostile presence, and the way back was blessedly free of skeletons and magic-induced fits of claustrophobia. When we reached the end of the cave, it was dusk. The rest was again a blur as we crossed the Healer's Glade, though there was no playing handmaiden and warlock to lighten the journey.

We stopped briefly at a small village to get horses, and by unspoken consent, we rode nonstop. The miles seemed to melt away, the days sliding by like a fast-flowing river, until we were coming up on Camelot's border at last. I remembered Uther's promise to revoke my banishment, but as eager as I was to be home with my friends again, I no more believed it now than at the start of this insane quest.

I let my mount slow down. Perhaps it would be easier not to go, and avoid all the unpleasantness of another royal breaking his promise…?

"Oh no you don't." Merlin said from behind me. I had forgotten he was there; I quickly paid for that lapse as the boy leaned forward, slapping my mount's rump hard. He must have put some magic into it, because the beast went wild, charging blindly forward, blowing past the others like they were standing still. By the time I got him under control, I was well on the other side of the border. _Oh well, too late now_.

"Gwaine, I didn't know you were so eager to be back in Camelot." Arthur said innocently as they all caught back up.

"Blame your warlock." I retorted, glaring at the warlock in question, who was convulsing a bit with silent laughter. _Ass._

As we rode into Camelot, no one seemed to recognize us at first, seeing as we were all filthy from the road, but when they did…the noise was _deafening_. Cheers, screams, shouts, chants…all of it erupted from all sides, following us all the way to the castle courtyard. The noise was so loud, it must have reached Uther, because he was running out to meet us when we arrived.

"Father!" Morgana jumped off her horse and rushed to hug him. We all followed suit, Arthur approaching his father, Cup in hand. I stayed near my horse, in case a speedy escape was necessary when Uther noticed me.

"You have succeeded." Uther said. He ignored the Cup, instead pulling his son into a bear hug. Cheers erupted again. When they let go, the King took the Cup from his son and handed it to a courier. "Take this to the court physician. He will know what to do." The courier nodded and sped off.

"Father." Arthur said. "There's a promise that needs kept." As he spoke, the Prince stepped aside, unfortunately giving the King a clear view of me.

_Uh_ _oh._ I dipped an awkward bow. "Sire."

Uther drew his sword. My eyes widened. Was the King of Camelot himself going to come after me _with a sword_?

"Approach and take a knee." Uther growled, gaze stormy. As I just stood there, gaping like a complete idiot, Gwen nudged me.

"You're being knighted again, Gwaine. Go." When I didn't move right away, she gave me a little push. I walked toward the King, and it was just as dreamlike as the first time, except this time I was as filthy and not noble looking as a person could get. I sank to one knee, staring at the king's boots.

Uther tapped both of my shoulders. "Since you have proven yourself worthy of knighthood once more, I restore it in full, with the whole of Camelot as a witness. Rise, Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot."

As I rose, the whole crowd went wild, chanting my name. I was instantly mobbed by my comrades-in-arms, who rained back slaps, congratulations, and welcome backs on me.

And so, that's how our quest ended. I was made a knight again; Gaius, with Merlin and Morgana's help, managed to break Morgause's curse. Camelot was saved, her crops, wells and forest restored. As for everyone else in our little quest party, Uther granted them one request.

Gwen asked for her father's forge to be restored for herself and her brother. Morgana asked to be the new guardian of the Cup. I think she felt…compelled, to look after the thing in the name of the sister she never got the chance to know.

As for what Arthur and Merlin asked for…Arthur asked his father (in private, of course) for his personal blessing of his and Merlin's relationship. I wasn't in the castle at the time-I was busy celebrating my day back with the rest of the knights-but I heard from reliable sources later that there was a veritable explosion in the King's chambers afterwards.

Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting year back.

**A/N: And end =). Hope you liked! Thanks everybody who have liked, read, and reviewed all of my stories. You guys make me happy =).**


End file.
